A CHRISTMAS KLAROLINE
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: On an ill fated Christmas Klaus had lost the love of his life his light his Caroline years after on a fateful Christmas he found Caroline again but will she forgive him for his betrayal all those years ago and take him back or will their love be forever doomed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Shraddha I've written this two-shot especially for you to let you know how much your support for my fic AN ETERNAL DANCE OF LOVE means to me.

I've never had anyone promote my fic without me asking them so it REALLY MEANS A THOUSAND TIMES MORE THAN I'M ABLE TO EXPRESS..

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO VERY MUCH

I hope this is a good enough gift for you for Christmas sweety ps first attempt at smut please don't laugh if it you find the smut scene inadequate and also enjoy.

PART 1

Never in a million years Caroline Forbes had thought that she would have to return to the god forsaken hell hole town names Mystic Falls. It was a small town in Virginia which like any other town had nosy neighbors, a single famous bar slash cafe Mystic Grill and of course the Town square where all events from 4th of July Parade to Christmas Winter Ball were held.

As she got down from the bus stop she buttoned up her knee length forest green cashmere coat which she had paired with caramel coloured jeans and chocolate brown Scruffs to ward of the evening chill. She hoisted her carry on picked her suitcase and hailed a cab. As one stopped she got inside, gave the address of Mr Fell's residence and taxi took off.

As taxi was moving She could see Christmas preparations were well in motion since it was 20th and people in Mystic Falls started their Christmas preparations two weeks before the actual day.

She had always since the beginning of her time had hated Christmas like the Grinch however unlike Grinch she hadn't ended up having an epiphany about the festival.

Christmas had always been one cursed holiday for her when she was six she broke her nose and teeth and had to wear hideous braces and a bandage for next three weeks and had ended up being called Bracesaurus by all the other towns kids.

When she was nine she broke her favorite pink bike with one of those with cute little baskets in front of them.

When she was eleven she broke her tree house because some damned rodents or whatever the hell those animals were had thought it a fantastic idea to chew on its wood.

When it was her thirteenth Christmas she broke her first lipstick she had bought with her hard earned pocket money because her stern and stringent grandmother thought she was too young and naive to wear lipsticks to buy her one.

Upon her sixteenth one she had totaled her car by accident and even broken her leg and had to rest for three months with an ugly cast on her leg.

But all those Christmases had nothing on her eighteenth one because that ill-omened most unfortunate Christmas she had managed to get her heart broken by Klaus Mikealson the bad boy extraordinaire, popular jock, captain of football team and heir to the Mikealson estate and business.

Oh it wasn't exactly a cliché like she wasn't one of those mousy simple girls in love with the popular rich guy. In fact she was one of those A grade, scholastic decathlon team captain and event managing over achievers who were always too busy for a boyfriend. But that didn't mean she had never had a boyfriend before Klaus Mikealson, of course she had dated Matt in junior high and then Jesse in sophomore year for a few months then there was this jerk Liam who had only wanted to get in her pants but she had never Capital Letter loved anyone before Klaus douchester Mikealson. She had loved him with a passion that was unknown to most eighteen year olds, she knew it was true love for her the one great love of her life. She trusted him enough to give him her virginity and he had broken her heart over another trashy rich blonde girl in fact he not only had dumped her over achiever ass but he had cheated on her with none other than Camille O Connel the daughter of town's mayor.

Her grandmother had died a year ago and hadn't attended her funeral because her mother's mother hadn't wished for one and seeing as it was her dying wish the mayor of Mystic Falls had in a very somber voice had informed her that they were going to honor her last wishes and cremate her and spread her ashes on her husband's grave.

Caroline had protested at first because however draconian she was the closest thing to her mother and had taken care of her when her own mother had died when Caroline was two. But Mr O Connel had again employed his stern voice to inform her that they had already cremated her and she was welcome to come and spread the ashes.

It had incensed her to the core that they would do that without informing her beforehand but then again she wasn't close to her and if grandmother had wished for Caroline to be there she would have made it clear just like she had in plain unemotional words left a letter saying that her house would go to Caroline after a year. Caroline never understood her kooky principled grandmother but here she was a year after her death to sign the will.

However she was jittery at the prospect of running into one of the Mikealsons.

Gratefully she only had to stay in The Hell hole for just a day since she only had to sign her grandmother's will which named Caroline as the essential owner of her house. Mr Fell, the lawyer had said it would only take three or four hours at the most and then she could leave.

The taxi came to a halt she paid the driver got out, carried her bags to the threshold and rang the bell. She waited a minute when no one answered she rang it twice.

A woman in her mid-thirties from the house next door came out and asked, " Are you Caroline Forbes? "

Caroline answered, " Yes. "

"I'm April Young I'm Fell's neighbor. Wait here I have a package for you. "

The woman went inside and few moments later came out with a brown paper bag and handed it to her saying, " Mr Fell left it for you and said he was sorry he had to leave early and also said there was a note for you in it. " and left.

"Thanks April. "

Caroline opened the bag and saw a key few papers and a note. Taking out the note she read, " Miss Forbes I'm utterly sorry i had to leave early due to a family emergency in Tokyo. But considering you won't have a place to stay I left you your grandmother's houses key and the papers to sign. Kindly read them and sign them. I'll be back by 3rd January there a few important matters to be discussed which require you be here in person. So if you could stay or come back again whichever suits you? Sorry for the inconvenience. Logan Fell. "

"This is just effing superb. "Caroline sighed to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline decided to stay till New Years besides there's nowhere else she wanted to go because back home everybody was pitying her at the moment as like all other Christmas milestones her 25th Christmas wasn't very auspicious either because Tyler Lockwood her Boss and fiancé at the Lockwood Advertising Agency had dumped her saying that she didn't love him and wasn't emotionally invested in him as much as he was.

Caroline was gob smacked at this because she thought she was invested fully in that relationship and what if she wasn't what was the big deal about love anyway 90 out of hundred times you ended up being duped and hurt and she knew that from her own experience. Besides there were plenty of people in the world who didn't have love in life but they had a solid companionship and also arranged marriage was still a thing in this world.

With these thoughts she put her bags in her old bedroom in her grandmother's house got out of her cashmere coat and adorned her night clothes and went to sleep as she was bone tired.

####################

Caroline knew it had been a dicey decision on her part to stay much more come out of house to shop for coffee and a Christmas tree as she was bound to run into one of the Mikealsons but she knew that of all of them Klaus was least likely because he was somewhere in Italy doing one of those art gallery thingys what she didn't know was whether he was married to Cami the blonde bore-monster or not because though he shared his art With the tabloids he was cryptically tightlipped about his personal life. It maybe a little or you could say a lot creepy in her part that she was privy to Klaus's whereabouts but she was a curious car okay and majority of the people kept tabs on their exes. Hence she entered the tree store with a confidence and vigor.

Half hour later she found herself arguing with a guy named Pete who was the owner of the beautiful tree she wanted to buy, " You're practically ripping me off Pete. "

"I don't think so mam. "

"Come on in the spirit of holiday cheer a hundred and ten not more than that. "

"You know for such a classy lady I didn't figure you'd be a cheapskate. "

"It would work on me if I weren't from this town Pete. "

"Nah you aren't from this town. "

"Yup.. " Just when she was about to argue her point further she heard an unmistakable rich laugh first then a baritone voice behind her, "Of all the places Forbes I'd never thought I'd see you back in what did you used to call it a hellhole. Hello Caroline. "

She turned around to see that two faced slimy creeping in the grass filthy snake Klaus Mikealson her first most potent love standing smirking at her as if they were the best of friends as if he hadn't cheated on her and broken her heart over that piece of trash.

One look at his handsome face and annoyingly sexy dimples all her past buried feelings rose like a the lava from a volcano also rising her hackles and her temper hence she replied in a harsh manner, " Well if isn't cheating lying jock Mikealson. Betray any new women lately Niklaus. "

Klaus was back in Mystic Falls. He was done with his Art exhibition in Italy and was back in his hometown where he returned every year in hopes of finding his light his soul his one true and last love again, his Caroline.

Every year he came back from whichever corner of the world he was in hopes of finding her a Christmas curse had made him lose her and he had this irrational but strong belief that it would be a Christmas miracle that will find her again.

Although he had his private investigators in search of her but so far they hadn't come up with a substantial lead and he himself had come back empty handed many times until this moment when he entered the tree Store saw a familiar stunning mop of flaxen hair and heard a melodious voice.

His heart began pounding in his chest beating like the heart of a humming bird. His skin clammy and his entire system in overdrive. He just wanted to run to her hug her and crush his lips to her pink pouty ones until they both couldn't catch a breath. He wanted to embrace her, take her until he was sure it was his reality his fantasy standing right there in front of him after all these years.

But he knew they hadn't parted on amicable terms hence he calmed himself a beat but still his heart in his throat he attempted to act polite and cool but in his nervousness ended up sounding cocky, " Of all the places Forbes I'd never thought I'd see you back in what did you used to call it a hellhole. Hello Caroline. "

She took her sweet time in turning and as she did damn did she look uber sexy and magnificent her blonde hair fanning out of her white wool cap, her peach top with a white blazer black jeans and white boots.

She literally knocked out his breath and he kept ogling like he was hammered on the head and hence didn't pay much attention to what she said except his name which she decided to use his full one. She knew he hated it when she called him Niklaus the name his arrogant stepfather used for him but he let it go because he would bear any torment just to have her back in his dark and doomed life. So he grinned shaking inside like a teenager he continued, " Caroline I'm so glad to see you. I need.. " before he could apologize she smoothly cut him off also cutting his heart, " Niklaus unfortunately i can't say the same and im getting late. So if you'll excuse me i have to go."

"I can drop you off I have my car. " attempting to waylay her by an excuse and spending a few more precious moments in her presence.

"Of course you have a car compared to us poor souls. " Caroline said a bit nastily because just looking at him was hurting every pore in her body so she layered her anguish by anger and turned back called out Pete who had become busy with other customers she paid him the money he was demanding earlier just so she could end this torture.

"I didn't mean it like that Caroline. I was merely trying to help. "swallowing the ball of hurt lodged in his throat as she moved past him and went to a tree trying unsuccessfully to haul it away.

He hurried on to help her and ended up grabbing the stump of a three foot tree over her hand she immediately snatched her hand away as if something filthy and unworthy had touched her. He felt the pain of rejection again and moved a step back still holding the tree said, " I know we have a bad history. "

"Seriously just don't even go there. And I don't need your help. "

" So it means that whatever happened matters so much to you that after all this time you wouldn't even accept an innocent gesture of help on my part. "

"Are you kidding? Whatever happened doesn't matter shit to me Niklaus. "

"Is that why you're not accepting my help. Because if you keep on being stubborn then I'll say it still affects you. "

"It doesn't. "

"Okay then there's no harm in accepting my help is there?"

Caroline had eventually given in trying to prove to his smug handsome ass that she couldn't care less about him. Hence he was now setting the tree which they had brought in together in her grandmother's living room and she was making coffee.

Carrying two cups to the living room she handed one to him and said, " Whatever happened it is in the past I'd appreciate it if you don't bring it up because we both were stupid back then Niklaus and besides we've both moved on so it's practically useless to discuss it. "

On hearing that she had moved on it gave Klaus another distressing jolt to his already miserable heart but he continued trying to sound normal, "Okay but you have to stop calling me Niklaus it irks me to no end an I think you're aware of that tidbit about me."

"Okay, thanks for the help by the way."

"It was my pleasure. So how long are you planning to say in the town and why are you here after all this time?"

"Till new years and me coming here is a long story."

"I have time." Not saying the original response of his heart that all his time and everything that was his, belonged to her.

It was Christmas eve and for the past few days Klaus had always managed to find an excuse to hang around her grandmother's house varying from needing a woman perspective on buying the Christmas gift for his mother and sister to wanting to help her fix her fireplace which she had unintentionally mentioned the other night.

He had rather expertly fixed the fireplace and ended up being covered with soot from his beautiful artistic hands to his nose and that sexy little mole on his neck. She had offered to help him clean himself taking him to her bathroom. She was still looking for towels in bathroom cabinet above the faucet when he had already taken of his shirt and was standing only an inch behind her. She turned and collided with his solid wall of masculine chest. She put her hands on his chest for balance with the towel caught between them. She felt heat radiate through her body and pool between her legs. She caught identical passion reflecting in his azure blue eyes. Both transfixed stared at each other's lips. Klaus leaned back a little and the towel fell to the floor, keeping his eyes trained on her he leaned forward squashing her breasts to his brawny chest her hands to her sides now and the faucet pressing her back.

Thankfully she was saved by the bell as it rang and she mumbled an excuse me and scurried away. Sparing this incident she had fallen in a comfortable routine with him. They had gone out a few times every time Klaus bribing her with the fact that if she didn't it would mean that she was still not immune to their past , her spending time with him may have proved to him that she only considered him a friend now but it was an indisputable proof to herself though that she still had feelings for him. On Caroline's insistence they had refrained from discussing anything about their past or current lives. She enjoyed his company and had again become a friend which was no surprise because they always had been able to get along impeccably but the only astounding thing was the passion she still felt for him.

Yesterday she had wanted him to take her there and then. She had wanted his hands all over her body which was super sensitive to even his minor ministrations. She was even having dreams about him.

She was decorating her Christmas tree when her dream flashed in front of her eyes which had started off from the bathroom scene with Klaus swooping and biting on her lips and her clawing at his bare back. Then he had moved her away from faucet and taken her up against the bathroom wall like his life depended on it. An ornament fell from her hand when a bell rang again. Taking time so she could steady herself and the heat in her cheeks to die down she went to open and was surprised to see the man of her dreams standing on the other side of the door and asked positively dumbfounded, "What are you doing here? Aren't you gonna spend Christmas Eve with your family?"

The first thing Klaus noticed was she looked absolutely breathtaking in her pale pink top with blue jeans her hair in a pretty messy bun on top of her head with a few curly loose tendrils around her angelic face and siren red nail paint on her toenails. And the second more turning on thing which in fact he had tried with all his might not to notice before was that he could see her nipples pert under her top , he wanted to feel them in her hands take them in his mouth and make her writhe her lithe body underneath his. Realizing that he was ogling and trying to calm his erratic heart beat because if didn't shell notice a very unquestionable bulge in his caramel colored slacks within next few seconds he cleared his throat and answered, "For starters Rebekah's busy with her in laws, Elijah's cruising in Hawaii with Katherine it's their third honeymoon if there is such a thing and Kol and Bonnie are on their actual first honeymoon and my mother went to visit my brother Henrik in England. And I don't get along with Mikeal so I'd rather be anywhere then back at the mansion." and moved over the threshold getting out of his coat.

" Ahhh , but still Christmas is a family holiday. Nobody should spend it alone." Caroline remarked.

"You're alone."

"Well I don't count and besides I'm not a fan of Christmas anyway."

Klaus felt a raging spurt of guilt and shame when she said she didn't count and that Christmas was not something to cherish because he was at blame here for her insecurities and doubts but he started offhandedly, " Yet your decorating a tree."

Caroline moved into the living room and he followed her. He sat on the couch and she stood closer to the tree placed near the fireplace and answered, " Well I thought what the hell I'm stuck here till New Year's why not?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two hours later they were sitting on the rug and Klaus was regaling her with a rather humorous story about him once being robbed in Bahamas by thieves who even took his pants along with his valet because his valet had somehow got stuck in his jeans back pocket and they thought they couldn't waste time so they took his pants too. Caroline laughed so hard that she was practically rolling on the rug and he picked up the champagne filled flute from preventing it from falling. He placed the flute on the table near the couch and couldn't help but chortle along with her. He felt proud of himself as if he had won a trophy at being the one who brought that enchanting smile on her face. He wished he could make her happy for the rest of their lives and they could spend a million Christmases like this, well not exactly like this he also wanted to make love to her in front of the fireplace.

Gazing at the intensity in his eyes Caroline intentionally joked, " Are you sure it was a he and not a she. And you weren't the one trying to get in her pant .. pocket."

" No it'll always be you for me Caroline." Klaus said leaned forward and kissed her on her pink honey filled lips.

As if it was second nature Caroline kissed him back with all the unfulfilled passion fisting her hands on the rug. Klaus changed the angel of the kiss, took the pin out of her bun and her hair cascaded down like a golden lake. He moved her in his lap, still kissing he ran his hands over her top on her back. As his tongue delved into her mouth Caroline let go of the rug and ran her hands in his hair holding his head captured as if she didn't want to let go. He then broke the kiss peppering open mouthed kisses over her collar bone and her neck. In one fluid motion he took off her top and was blessed to see a sexy black bra holding her breasts, but not for long he thought with a smile and began kissing her cleavage. Caroline then pushed him back took off his Blue turtleneck and ran frantic hands over his rock-hard abs. Klaus got turned on and frustrated simultaneously and unzipping her jeans he had her under him within seconds. He lost his jeans to within a matter of nanoseconds because he was desperate to feel her soft flesh against his. He kissed her again on the mouth, he just couldn't get enough of that delicious mouth. Caroline ran her soft hands over his back and scratched his back with her nails as he suckled on a one pale pink tip and ran the other between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned oh god and Nik in the same instance and he growled in response. Hearing her moan his name from those beautiful lips was always an aphrodisiac for him. Deciding he couldn't take this torture anymore he joined his core with her's and felt like he was coming home. He moved torturously slow, and his pleasure intensified on seeing her undulating underneath him and moaned her name biting her earlobe. Klaus went wild when she bit his earlobe in turn and he quickened his pace, as if both gauged the time when they reached their passion filled peak they stared in each other's eyes and combed their fingers in each other's on the rug reaching the ecstasy together.

The next morning Klaus woke up to an empty side where Caroline had been lying last night on her bed in her grandmother's house. He jolted up panicked that she might have left or maybe it was one of those liquor induced dreams where he envisioned his light Caroline sleeping in his arms.

No but it wasn't his hallucination he thought getting up swiftly he had made love to her time and again and then she had fallen asleep exhausted from all the love making. But he didn't close his eyes until they gave out for fear that she might vanish again and cradled her body in his all the while running his hand on her sweet back to reassure himself that she was real and a figment of imagination.

He hurriedly adorned his clothes and went downstairs in search of her blonde goddess. She was standing at the stove cooking pancakes wearing one of her yellow tops with brown slacks, her hair loose still wet from her shower. He let out a breath of relief he didn't know he had been holding back.

He went to her and wound his arms around her waist and kissed a soft spot on her neck from behind, he knew turned her on. But she stiffened which didn't go unnoticed by him, backed off a little and asked, " What's wrong?"

"This, us." she answered moving out of his arms which were too much of a temptation for her weak soul where Klaus Mikealson was concerned. She busied herself with rolling the pancakes. " It was amazing. Don't get me wrong last night was beautiful but it was just that Klaus a night between old friends or lovers. I don't want you to make a big deal out of it because the night ended and we have to go back to our lives."

Exasperated Klaus turned her to face him and agitatedly turned off the stove and almost growled, " Care to explain that again."

" Don't be angry. It was mistake but it was beautiful and I'm not gonna lie and pretend it didn't happen and I'll take full responsibility for what happened."

Starting from the mistake to responsibility she made it sound like she was ashamed that they had made love and also saying that it was just a damn one night stand when in fact he felt it had been a hope for him to start anew, a blessing a Christmas miracle for him that he found her and had the boon to have her in his arms again. He felt more than just angry he felt that he was dying a thousand deaths with a millions knives sieving his heart. He paced a path in front of the kitchen island to compose himself then all of a sudden he came close, grasped her arms, shook her a little and resting his forehead on hers he sighed, " Caroline ever since you left me I'm hollow dead empty inside I would give up anything or anyone to.."

Caroline jerked herself out of his arms incensed, " I don't want to hear any of this. I just want you to leave and never show your face again."

" No I'm not leaving until you hear me out. Camille and I."

" I said I don't care Klaus if you are with her and you guys are not getting along or if you're divorced I don't give a freaking damn. Last night should never have happened but it can't be erased so I'm asking you to leave right now. " She hollered at the top of her voice.

"You know what love for somebody who claims they don't care you're awfully disconcerted."

" you know what Klaus I'm disconcerted because I just realized that I'll always be a weak irresolute and pathetic woman where you are concerned and don't wanna continue to shame me and my self-respect like that. You whatever your plan was had your fun. In fact you managed to score macho points, that you could still get me weak and writhing in your bed after me promising you that nothing you would could make me fall back into your arms all those years ago."

"Is that what you think it was for me? Do you really think that low of me?"

"Yes, and now we even had our clichéd ugly confrontation between ex-lovers, so you can leave. Because if you won't I'll leave." Caroline yelled once again feeling mortified at her foible. He had always been able to get under her skin and he had done it again. Just a few days in his company and she putty in his hands. He must be congratulating himself that he had managed to burst her hot air balloon from seven years ago when she had told him that the next time if she met him he would beg but she would never fall into his arms again. But stupid Christmas had played a double on her this time. Not only she had lost her fiancé but she had just realized that even after such a long time she was still so pathetically and deplorably in love with Klaus mikealson who had cheated on her and made her feel like absolute shit about herself.

"Caroline please just give me a chance to redeem myself or at least apologize."

Klaus asked pleading her, this was his last chance he knew fate would not smile upon him again if he lost her this time around but fate was actually cruelly laughing at him. She turned her back on him, letting out a long sigh she said in a shaky voice, " please leave. Don't torture me anymore Klaus I beg of you." Wiping her tears which he couldn't see but only heard her melancholy and desperate laugh followed by her agonizing confession, " Once again it's me who ended up begging, ironic isn't it."

With one last glance at the love of his life Klaus with tears almost pooling in his eyes grabbed his belongings and left soundlessly feeling that his entire world had just crumbled around him.

As the door closed Caroline sat on the floor and broke out in violent heart wrenching sobs feeling that her entire world had just crumbled around her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK


	2. Part 2

okaythis is the second part hope you enjoy.

i will like to acknowledge my friend and confidant Javeria for the exhibition scene it was her awesome idea Jia thank you thank you thank you so very much means alot hon.

PART 2:

Long after Klaus had left and Caroline had cried her heart out she got up from the couch of the living room. She was still teary eyed though, grief again digging the hole in her heart where once Klaus Mikealson lived or to be more accurate still resided. Getting up from the couch she clumsily tottered to the bathroom, after washing her face she decided she needed a coffee. Entering the kitchen she turned on the coffee maker and contemplated the whole incident. She wasn't feeling guilty or ashamed but she was hurt, after all these years his betrayal still hurt and what was more tormenting was that he had the gall to expect her to continue with this charade until he was done with her once again . His declaration that he was dead hollow and empty inside was actually a mirror to her own state of affairs and over the years she had conditioned herself to survive with it, which although was the biggest truth for her for him it was a lie. At times she even forgot about him but those times lasted only a few minutes and he always managed to sneak back into her mind.

With an inner turmoil and agitation she moved over to the living room window with coffee in her hand. Glancing back at the clock she saw it was 4 pm but since it was snowing outside it cast an evening gloom to the environment. Watching snowfall had always soothed her but it did nothing for her peace of mind today. She took a long sip of her coffee from the mug and sat on the window seat.

Just as she was stilly gazing at the snow falling on the front lawn she noticed a familiar classy Porsche and the guy sleeping in it. Hurriedly she got up put the coffee mug on the window seat and moving to the closet under the staircase she took out her cashmere coat and boats. She wore them and went outside. Reaching the car she forcefully rapped on the car window.

Klaus Mikealson had made many mistakes but making love to Caroline Forbes never even came close to being one. In fact having her in his arms and loving her till the end of the time was his fantasy. Neither it was a mistake nor it was his attempt at scoring macho points as she had so casually put it to be and trampled all over his feelings.

The last time they had an ugly confrontation he had ended up being a week too late and she had left his dark and gloomy live of which she was the only light.

Now they had been through another argument but this time he wasn't leaving until she heard what he had to say. That is why Klaus was sitting in his Porsche since morning when she had angrily asked him to leave.

A furious knock on his window jolted him out of his musings. And he was astonished to see his angel with an ominous expression on her pretty face he immediately turned down the window and she yelled, " Klaus what the hell are you doing? Are you stalking me? It's freezing out here you jerk. I don't wanna be responsible for your untimely demise you moron. Come inside. "

Klaus was once again stunned that she was inviting him inside grappling at the chance he got out and followed her inside.

Once inside she rounded on him all the while getting out of her coat and boots, " What are you trying prove? Is this stalkery creepy thing supposed to make any of this better? Do you think that this would accomplish something Klaus?"

Strangely Klaus was getting turned on with her all fired up and taking her clothes off correction only coat and boots.

"Caroline.. "

"What? You don't have any bullshit response this time? "

"I'm sorry. " his sincere apology mellowed her ire. And she sat on the living room couch with a sigh. Running her hands through her hair she glanced at him and said. " You are right we need to forgive each other. "

"In order to do that you have to hear me out first please. " Klaus replied moving over to sit beside her.

"Klaus I don't want to listen please it'll hurt too much. " she whispered her confession.

It shook Klaus to his core he wanted to take her in his arms and wash away all the torment with his love. Swallowing he pleaded, "Please, Caroline."

For the lack of a better response Caroline just nodded.

Klaus didn't know where to start, all his well versed speeches suddenly flew out of his mind, "I'm not with Camille in fact I never was. Back then when we were together it was the most joyous phase of my life it still is, I still cherish those moments and re live them every day. I was nineteen soon to be twenty and Mikeal was pressuring me into getting affianced. When I tried to shake him off by saying I wasn't ready he didn't listen in fact he announced my and Camille's engagement in one of his do gooder charity events. I was enraged I made quite a scene at the party telling everyone that I wasn't and how Mikeal was controlling me and I was in love with you. " Klaus paused at that and looked at her trying to comprehend what was going through her mind. It was a day of surprises for him as she squeezed his hands for reassurance and gave a sad smile. He then furthered, " He then in turn threatened me by saying he would take my trust fund and my football scholarship away as he was the one who had arranged that. When I wasn't even deterred by that he told me he only needed to make one phone call to ruin your college scholarship. "

"Klaus. I can understand that but you didn't have to cheat on me. "

Getting up and pacing agitation rolling off of him he said, "But that's just it I didn't it was just one staged kiss nothing happened after that. I know we had planned to move away together so he threatening me was no big deal for me Caroline but I also know what your college scholarship meant to you." Saying this he now keeled in front of her taking her hands in his continued, " I couldn't do that to you."

Caroline got up feeling nonplussed, irate and melancholy all at once and Klaus followed suit both standing facing each other with an inner turmoil.

Caroline spoke first, "Are you telling me you broke my heart out of some weird sense of saving me? "

"Caroline. You know I would do anything for you. I loved you.. I still love you. "

"But apparently you didn't think I loved you back. You had no right to make that decision for both of us."anger resonating in her voice.

"Caroline I was nineteen I didn't know what I was doing. "

"Exactly. You tried to save my dream I thank you for that but it also says you didn't trust me enough to share it with me. You didn't love me enough or probably didn't think I loved you enough to let me make my own decisions. " Caroline was practically hollering now.

"What if i had told you what would you have done? " Klaus yelled back.

"I would've left everything. " Caroline replied shouting at the top of her voice and tears streaking down her angelic face, then after a beat continued in a low volume, " I would've left everything Klaus for you. But you killed us rather than giving us a chance. " harshly wiping her tears she hugged her arms around her waist.

"And I've regretted it every day since then." Seeing her turn away he grabbed her, " No don't turn away. I came looking for you after a week leaving all of Mikeals fortune behind because I couldn't bear to live without you. I was going to confess everything but I was too late. And I don't want to be late this time around too. " seeing tears in those topaz blue eyes always made him feel like the weakest man on earth.

"I forgive you. " Caroline said moving out of his arms.

"Caroline I want more than your forgiveness love. "

"We're back to square one. It's again what you want from me. You didn't consider what I wanted back then and you're doing the same again. Have you considered that i might not want all of this anymore?" Caroline questioned but in her heart knew it was a terrible lie as she still wanted and loved him passionately.

"Caroline. " Klaus sighed her name taking her in his arms and resting his for head on hers. Thankfully she didn't resist and Klaus said, "You're right its unfair of me to expect you to give up your life for me. " and moving his head away a little loving ran his knuckles over her petal soft cheek.

" Nik I'm sorry too. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be back then. " Caroline replied enjoying his caress.

"Okay but trust me my love when I say i'll wait for you for however long it takes. " Klaus vowed.

Caroline didn't know how to respond, her heart with every beat was telling her to kiss him and be his forever but her other more rational part was terrified at being hurt again. So she gently moved out of his embrace and lightheartedly said, " Since you'll wait how about we spend Christmas together first. "

"What did you have in mind? " Klaus asked with a heart melting grin.

"I'm wondering after all this time have you mastered the art of ice skating? "

"Oh no anything but that. " Klaus replied positively horrified.

#######################

An hour later she was laughing uncontrollably standing in the rink and Klaus was sprawled on the ice. "Hey this is not humorous at all? "

" From where I'm standing it's pretty much a full time comedy show. " Caroline bit back another laugh.

"I just don't understand you were so athletic how come your so shitty at this balance thing. " She asked helping him up. Holding onto her arms for his dear life. He announced giving a wolfish grin, " In case you're forgetting last night I'll remind you I'm still athletic. "

" Haha you're a riot. Now hold onto me and don't let go. " Caroline replied.

"I couldn't even if I wanted which I don't. " Klaus replied with intensity clouding in his eyes.

She wanted to say please don't but ended up just guiding and helping him skate.

They then went to the park and had ice cream where Klaus ended up eating all of hers claiming he didn't know his caramel flavor would end up tasting like plastic.

He walked her back to her grandma's house and kissed her on her cheek and lingered for a while.

As she turned to enter the house Klaus said," Caroline. " When she glanced back he declared, " However long it takes, love. "

With her heart beating in her throat she entered the house and Klaus left.

####################

Next few days were boring with the exception of an occasional phone call or visit from Klaus. His avowal had left her with a lot of what if's swirling in her mind. But that nagging fear that she'll get hurt once again was becoming bigger. The rush of love was also inviting a new round of vulnerability inside her.

Entering the house after receiving the papers from Mr. Fell she reluctantly started packing her stuff. She had an evening bus to catch. She wished Klaus would stop her make one of those big Hollywood movie gestures to try and stop her. Like maybe showing up at the bus station and declaring his love or something like that. But she knew he was giving her the space she had asked him to give her.

After she was done packing she still had one hour she kept looking at the living room clock subconsciously waiting for Klaus to call. For a guy who promised to wait an eternity he couldn't even be bothered to say good bye on phone.

Great going Caroline he was practically begging to be back into your life and you had to be a diva the angel on her shoulder chastised her but the devil soon made her feel better by whispering if he really did love you he wouldn't have given up so easily you're better off without that cheat slash self-righteous prig.

Ughh she shook both the voices on her shoulders and called a taxi to take her to the bus stop.

################

She was sitting on her seat in the bus and a thirteen year old girl sitting beside her kept eyeing her necklace. The girl finally gained enough confidence to ask her, " It's a really pretty necklace. Is it tinker bell? The pendant I mean? "

"No it's the angel of light and I don't know if the angel of light is an actual thing. " Caroline replied.

"Well whoever gave it to you must really love you. "

"Excuse me? "

"I mean i think they see you as their angel full of light. " the girl replied with a wisdom rare for her age.

"I guess. " Caroline mused cradling the pendant hanging from the chain, which Klaus had given her for her eighteenth birthday and which she always wore. Last few days she had hid it from him for fear of looking pathetic in front of him but now she was leaving and besides he wasn't coming, with an exaggerated sigh began staring out of the window. Guess she wasn't getting her Hollywood ending.

The bus moved out of the station slowly and suddenly came to an abrupt halt. The driver yelled, " Shit there is a guy in front of the bus holding a stop sign and now he's signaling to open the door. "

The driver opened the bus door and Caroline saw Klaus entering the bus. She immediately got up and went to him both standing at the aisle.

"What are you doing here? "

"Caroline I know I said I would wait forever but why wait when we can be together now? "

"Klaus.. " she interjected.

The driver yelled interrupting them, " Hey man you got a ticket? " but the driver was shushed by rest of the people in the bus.

"Do you remember the first time we met? You were wearing a beautiful pink frock and had attended schools football practices for the first time. I'm still grateful to that football which landed at your feet otherwise I would never have laid my eyes on my shinning angel. " at this part they were interrupted by an Awww from the thirteen year old.

"Yeah I remember but.. " Caroline said

" And I came onto you and you said you didn't have time for quintessential dumb jocks. "

"Quintessential dumb sweaty jocks. " she said with a smile.

Klaus cupped her face and carried on, " And I said will you please let me ask you something if it sucks I'll never bother you again."

"Yeah and you asked me out on a date. "

"Yes and then on our date I asked you out again and you refused which prompted me to ask something again if it sucks I would disappear and I wouldn't bother you again. "

"Yeah you.. "

"Let me do that again if it sucks I'll never bother you again. " then he kissed her soft lips pouring all his love and passion in the kiss and Caroline began kissing him back with the people in the bus hooting and applauding.

#######################

( A Few Christmas eves later)

Caroline was standing in her kitchen wearing a top and her comfy maternity jeans. She was brewing a soup for her and hot coco for Nicholas. She ran a comforting hand on her protuberant abdomen trying to soothe the baby who was really impatient to see th outside world she guessed but for him it was still two weeks early for him to come out. Mama's making hot soup for you sweety she mumbled when the doorbell rang.

A five year old boy ran towards the door, opened it and after recieving an invite from the mailman ran back to where she was standing in front of the stove.

"Mum he said it's for you. " handing her the invitation card he ran out of the kitchen.

"Nicholas come back your cocoa is ready. " she said calling the five year old back.

Opening the invite she saw it was to an art exhibition and the artist was none other than Klaus Mikealson.

########################

Caroline wore a black strapless dress with black pumps her hair pulled back in French knot with a few curly strands left loose around her face giving her an ethereal appearance.

She looked ravishing. Discreetly she entered the art gallery all the while looking for the artist who had invited her.

A painting caught her attention it was a marvelous piece of art which showed that darkness was seeping through every crypt of the ground yet still at the core of it a small angel was trying to shine its light bright and eventually darkness being defeated by the blinding light of that angel.

It brought unmitigated tears to her cerulean blue eyes. Wiping them she rushed to buy it. She knew the artist in question was probably way too busy for her but she still asked the manager of the event that she would like to thank him for such a beautiful and positive contribution to the world.

The manager asked whom should I say is asking for him and she replied, "Tell him it's someone whom he promised a " However long it takes. "

As soon as manager had told him Klaus rushed to where she was standing.

"You came? " Klaus asked and was overwhelmed to see she was pregnant and beautiful. The whole pregnancy thing gave her glow he was completely mesmerized by.

"I had to. You invited me. "

" So what did you want to say to the artist? " he asked moving closer to her.

"I had heard the artist was quite a hunk and personally wanted to thank him for the beautiful piece of art I bought. "

"Welcome then. " Klaus replied standing within an inch of her winding one curl around his fingers.

"Also I wanted to do something if it sucks I won't bother you again. "

"Yeah? "

"Yes. " Caroline replied and kissed him coiling her arms around his neck. The kiss turned from sweet to hot and both felt the baby kick.

" He approves mommy kissing daddy I think we should make him happy more often. " Klaus remarked picking her up in his arms with ease.

"Put me down Klaus you'll break your backbone."

"Love you've been on your feet for so long you need to rest. " Klaus replied sitting down on a sofa and settling her on his lap.

"People are watching. "

"That's only my staff. You were late everybody left. "

"I'm sorry it took me a long time to decide what to wear. I wanted to look pretty for you. "

"You look gorgeous in anything you wear and even more so when you don't at all. " Klaus said and kissed her head.

"Ughh when did you become such a nympho? " Caroline asked kissing his neck.

"When I married you two Christmases ago. You've made me insatiable for you. " Klaus shivered at her kiss and replied with a smirk.

"So I heard Rebekah again left his demon spawn Nicholas for you to babysit. "

"Yeah. But I don't mind since he calls me mum and is a cupcake. By the way I dropped him back at Bekahs. "

Suddenly she got up from his lap and informed him that the baby was coming.

Klaus panicked looked down to see water on the floor and realized that indeed the baby had decided to come on Christmas Eve.

Ten hours later Klaus's hands were full of two miracles Christmas had given him. With his right hand around Caroline and left around his son Henrik he was the most blessed man. And decided Christmas indeed was miraculous.

XXXXXXXXXXCXXCCCCCCCXXXXXXXXX.


End file.
